


Directionally Challenged

by JaceOfSpace



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Judai's a disaster gay, M/M, he would be the type of gay who can't drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceOfSpace/pseuds/JaceOfSpace
Summary: Judai tells Johan about the dumbest thing he's ever done.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Directionally Challenged

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. Prompt from tumblr for spiritshipping: “That was, by far, the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.”
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://judai-kun.tumblr.com/)

"That was, by far, the stupidest thing you’ve ever done,” Johan said with a grin as he flipped over his trap card. Judai stared wide-eyed at the card, his jaw slack and mouth hanging open. When did Johan add that card to his deck?

The two boys were currently sitting on the floor of Judai’s dorm room, having a friendly duel with nothing but their cards. No Solid Vision, duel disks, or spirits. Just two boys and their cards. Judai had ordered a direct attack, and he knew it was a risky move, what with Johan having a face-down card on the field and the rest of his spell and trap card zone being filled with Gem Beasts. But Judai couldn’t pass up a direct attack like this, it would have one him the duel if it landed!

But no. Johan just so happened to have the perfect counter trap that released the Gem Beasts from the spell and trap zone and placed them back in the monster zone.

Judai pouted and crossed his arms as Johan moved his monster cards. “That is far from the stupidest thing I’ve ever done! Anyone would have taken the opportunity to land a direct attack. I didn’t even know you had that card!”

Johan simply shrugged, “I added it to my deck recently. Also, it destroys your monster that you used to attack.” Johan leaned over to Judai’s side of the field to pluck Judai’s monster off the field and drop it into his graveyard.

“That card is so broken,” Judai groaned. He set a card face-down, hoping it would intimidate Johan from attacking now that Judai was defenseless.

Johan giggled as he drew a card. “By the way, what is the stupidest thing you’ve done?” he asked without even looking up from the cards in his hand. Judai just groaned again, earning another laugh from his boyfriend. “That bad, huh?”

“It’s just really embarrassing to think back on,” Judai muttered, keeping his eyes trained on his own cards. “Like, it wasn’t that bad, but it clearly makes me look like an idiot.”

Johan arched an eyebrow and glanced up at Judai, his attention on the duel now broken and fully intrigued by Judai’s words. “Well now you have to tell me,” he said, placing the cards in his hand on the floor and resting his elbows on his knees to prop his head up in his hands.

Blushing as he set his cards down as well, Judai groans once more before speaking. “I got lost in the forest for about a week trying to make my way back to campus after I got sent back to Earth from Neo Space…” He hesitated before finally looked up to see Johan’s reaction. His boyfriend looked truly perplexed, his eyes squinting in thought and his mouth opening and closing several times as he tried to form words.

“How…” Johan finally started, “How did you get _lost?_ You can clearly see the academy, even through the forest’s canopy, and there are tons of landmarks in the forest on its own to keep track of where you are and where you’ve been.”

Judai threw his hands in the air, “I’m really bad with directions, okay!”

“You… Once you saw the academy, you’d just have to walk straight towards it…” Johan really could not wrap his mind around how someone could get so lost for so long, and on such a tiny island, too.

“I’m too gay to know how to walk in a straight line,” Judai responded flatly, not knowing how to properly defend himself in this situation. Johan guffawed at Judai’s lame joke, doubling over and clutching his sides. Despite the embarrassment of recalling the memory, Johan’s laughter brought a smile back to Judai’s face. “I think the worst part might have actually been that I mistook a monkey for Manjoume-san.”

His statement caused Johan to laugh even harder; he couldn’t even catch his breath to ask “why?” or “how?” or “what does that even mean?” because he desperately needed to know. Judai joined in on the laughter, feeling relieved that he could recount the memory with a little less humiliation than he thought he would have after sharing it with Johan.

Johan was finally starting to regain his composure, still chuckling every now and then as he tried to catch his breath. “I guess that is a bit sillier than attacking me directly,” he said between soft giggles. Wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, Johan picked up his cards again. “You’ll have to tell me more about that after I beat you in this duel.”

And the smile was wiped right off Judai’s face, going straight back to a heavily forced pout. “C’mon, you could at least have pity and go easy on me, babe.”

“Not in your life, Judai,” Johan said with a cheeky grin before unleashing a full assault on Judai’s life points.


End file.
